Unexpected Future
by Darkness-of-love
Summary: Kagome caught inuyasha again and this time she leave only to end up in the arms of sesshomaru can he win her heart or will she block everyone out of her live like she vowed to do? Pairing:Sessh
1. Run Away

An uncalled for future

An unexpected future.

Chapter 1- Heart break

It had been 2 hours since she had last seen Inuyasha and he was with kikyo again, this was the last straw, her heart had been broken to many times and her last string of hope had snapped.

FLASHBACK

Kagome jumped out of the well and walked towards the goshinboku tree, Inuyasha usually waited for her there, but when she got the she nearly fell unconscious from shock. Inuyasha was there with Kikyo, KISSING!

Tears started brimming at her eyes and slowly spilled and left a crystal clear streak down her cheek. Her heart fell in two and all emotion faded back into the darkness in her mind. Her life was broken she couldn't figure why she came back again and again only to get her heart broken again and again.

Inuyasha smelt something salty, tears, and Kagome's scent, they were mixed and very close. He broke away from the passionate kiss and turned around to find an emotionless, crying, broken Kagome. Kikyo gave a sly smile and flew away with her soul collectors and Inuyasha did nothing to stop her. He felt guilty, he did this to Kagome and now knew his friendship was over with her.

"Ka..Kagome im…im sorry i..i"

"Save it Inuyasha, I cant stay here I just keep getting in the way with you and Kikyo, have a nice life Inuyasha, Good bye" with that she turned and ran.

'_Good bye'_ those words swirled round in his head, he lost Kagome, a single tear fell from his saddened eyes and he turned and left, he was never going to see her again.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome knew now that it was never meant to be, she had her hopes to high, and now her whole opinion on love was diminished, she hated it she didn't want to feel it again she wanted to hate everything, never trust anything the way she had Inuyasha. Her life was in pieces, she had nowhere to go, she couldn't go home because she wanted to block out everyone and thing, she couldn't go to sango and miroku because Inuyasha was there and she didn't want to hurt shippo with her leaving. She was trapped in her own sadness and annoyance from what she had gone through so many times that she didn't realise that she had stopped running in a field of flowers and that a pair of molten gold eyes were watching her every movement.

She tried to stop the tears that streamed down her pale skin, it was hopeless, she was falling into a bottomless pit and she couldn't stop, her face still had no emotions, and her legs finally gave way, she landed in a pile of soft flower petals that had gathered and finally the tears stopped.

She laid down in the soft cushiony pile and watched the light slowly diplinish into darkness. She felt somewhat safe under the star covered sky, she felt like nothing was there to hurt her, although her heart was broken it still felt like it could be broken even more. Now that the jewel was completed all she had to do was completed she had nothing else to do other than protect it, that was easy enough and she could live an emotionless, loveless life.

Sesshomaru watched as inuyasha's miko slowly fell asleep under the star embedded sky, he had saw the tears that she had shed over her emotionless face, he had saw her collapse and now he was walking to the peaceful girl. She lay there like there were no troubles in the world, like there was nothing to hurt her. She was wrong in so many ways; anything could shatter her heart even more than it already was. He placed one knee down near her hips and lifted her sleeping form into his arms. He wanted to comfort the girl, even though she had nothing to do with him he still held interest with the confusing energetic girl.

He walked out of the flower riddled clearing and back into the woods, he came to his own camp where rin and jaken were sleeping and sat down beneath one of the trees and held kagome close.

"_Don't cry anymore I wont hurt you_" he whispered into here ear, he knew that people understood more when they were asleep. She stirred and clutched his haori and fell asleep again. He held her tighter and she snuggled into his chest. There was something special about this girl. Her scent wasn't all-human it seemed almost slightly demon and he liked it. She smelt of mixed fruit and flowers. He nuzzled her neck to take her scent in full and slowly fell to sleep.

Kagome woke to the scent of waterfalls and a warm snugly chest. She didn't want to open her eyes to the intruding light and she didn't want to remove herself from the warmth that surrounded her. She felt like she was in heaven until she realised that she wasn't very warm when she fell asleep and she wasn't propped up onto something. Kagome slowly cracked an eye open and looked at the sleeping figure above her. She couldn't make out his face because she only woke up but she saw the long silver hair flowing around them. Her eye's suddenly shot open '_Silver hair it couldn't be_' she looked up again and never saw the red fire rat clothing but a white one with blue splodges. She looked up at the figures face to see two magenta stripes and a deep blue crescent moon. She let out the long awaiting breath and relaxed into his arms, then realisation dawned on her. It was Sesshomaru.

"Sessh..omaru?!" remarked kagome.

She tried to slip out of his grip but it only tightened, she didn't know what to do. Her life was going to end soon she just knew it. She struggled some more only to end up with Sesshomaru waking up. She held in her breath as he slowly opened his sleepy eyes, she new she had just ended her life just by waking him up, this wasn't good!

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find a very frightened kagome, he wasn't surprised as she had just woken him and he had tried to kill her a few times (not intentionally!). He looked softly into her hazel eyes to try and sooth her and he tightened his grip around her waist. Slowly she started to relax into his strong arms once more. She had forgotten the things she had intended to do like hiding away from the whole world because she was now here in someone's arms that actually looked like her cared. A single tear fell from her eye and she went to wipe it away, but a hand stopped her. She looked at Sesshomaru and then he closed in on her and licked the tear away. Her eyes grew wide. '_He licked me' _she thought and looked at him surprised. He liked that, he started to lick her face and slowly travel down her neck. What was surprising him was that she wasn't pulling away like all the other girls would have but she was in too much shock to realise what was going on. He moved back up to have a good look at her face, she had dark hazel eye's with smooth porcelain skin and pink kissable lips. He slowly turned her around against the tree to he was hovering over her and moved closer.

Kagome lifted her head to see what had happened, and there right in front of her very eyes were to molten gold one's so close that you couldn't look away. Sesshomaru closed the tiny gap in-between them and gave kagome a very passionate kiss. Slowly kagome snaked her arms around his neck and he licked her bottom lip for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. Of coarse Sesshomaru won and took back his own tongue and parted from the kiss for some air.

Her mind was swirling, she didn't think that just happened. Sesshomaru had just kissed her. What if he was just there to use her, what if he just wanted her for some meaningless sex and then leaves her. She wasn't going to let her heart get broken again, she couldn't. She scrambled out of his arms and backed away from the tree she was just leaning on. Her mind wouldn't let him in but her heart was begging her to, she wanted him but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do weather to stay or get away.

So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran.

Sesshomaru saw her trying to run away but he wasn't going to give her up that easily! He gave her 30 seconds head start and raced after her. She didn't want to look around, she was afraid that he was following her, but her could have caught her by now so she hesitantly looked round.

Sesshomaru obviously took this to an advantage because the next thing she new she crashed strait into his chest. She would have fallen over too if it wasn't for his harms holding her firmly to his chest. His tail wrapped around her waist and he brought her closer to his chest.

Kagome looked up and tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was no use (again.) She just stood their looking up at those golden orbs. But she didn't see the coldness that was usually there what she saw was………………


	2. Transfomation

An unexpected future

An unexpected future

Chapter 2-New life

Last time

Kagome looked up and tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was no use (again.) She just stood their looking up at those golden orbs. But she didn't see the coldness that was usually there what she saw was……………… LOVE!

Now

Kagome had never seen anyone's eyes look like that before and especially not for her, hogo never did it, and Inuyasha didn't do it, it was all new to her.

He was looking down at those hazel eyes and saw curiosity.

'Curiosity'

'**Yes curiosity**'

'Will you ever cease to annoy me?'

'**Nope'**

'Just go away'

'**Fine'**

He looked her face over and found his way to her lips. He moved closer till their noses were touching and then closed the gap between them. Kagome opened her eyes in shock, but the kiss was to good to let any other feeling come other than love. She melted into his lips making the kiss deeper. He drew back for some air but crashed his lips onto hers as soon as he had a breath.

Kagome only had one breath before his lips were on hers once more her body felt weird, she couldn't understand it, she felt warm and she definantly knew that she was blushing a deep red.

He broke the kiss once more and looked into her eyes, he saw love but also the tiniest bit of sadness.

She broke from his grasp upon realising what she had done; she remembered what she had vowed to do. Kagome looked up at his confused eyes and ran, tears streamed out of her eyes, she wanted him but she couldn't let him in her heart. She ran until her legs gave way and she fell to the hard ground.

'Why, why did I run, im so stupid'

"You are not stupid kagome, you are just afraid"

Kagome looked up and saw Midoriko; tears were still running down her face racing to the bottom of her cheek.

"But I am, I couldn't even let Sesshomaru in, I ran, I ran… I couldn't bear getting hurt again!"

"But you wont, Sesshomaru has never shown someone the affection and love that he has shown you, you are very lucky"

"But…But what if he is only using me…what if…"

" Shush, you will never know if you never try"

Kagome nodded and stood.

"Kagome I am here to show you something, this is who you really are, and who you will be for the rest of your life!"

A bright blue light formed around Midoriko's hands as she faced them both to kagome. Instead of a blue light a gold one surrounded kagome and lifted her off the ground.

Sesshomaru saw the light and ran to the source, when he got there he saw what he didn't expect to see.

Kagome felt pain everywhere, she was growing, only 2 inches but it still hurt, her hair went down to her knee and she grew fangs and claws. She had two aquamarine stripes on each cheek, deep blue stripes on each eyelid. Her eyes turned a pure white with aqua rims and a pure white snowflake appeared on her forehead.

Suddenly she fell, she still felt the pain in her whole body, and she knew she was going to feel more soon. As she neared the floor two strong arms caught her.

Sesshomaru looked into tiered white and aqua eyes. He was worried but also relieved that she was ok.

"Sesshomaru, you must protect her, she had been hurt enough and she deserves better, look after her" Midoriko explained. Sesshomaru nodded his head and she disappeared.

"Sessh…omaru im… sorry… I…"

A finger was placed to her mouth and she fell unconscious. He new she was in pain still, because of the expression on her face, as he walked back to his camp he promised to help her become her old self again and to love her always. He sat under a tree and held kagome in his lap; he felt something grab his hakama so he looked down. Kagome felt like she was dying, sweat covered her forehead and she grabbed the closest this to her. She had woken from her light slumber because of the pain. It hurt to even think about it.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. There was his kagome nearly dying from the pain, sweat dripping down her porcelain face, soaking her hair. He did only the thing he wanted to do and that was to kiss her. As soon as he did the pain stopped and she realised who she was clinging onto. She immediately relaxed and sleep cam over her once more.

Sesshomaru didn't know what happened but she was fine now and that was all that mattered. He started to think of the first time he had met kagome. He regretted it even to this day. He had tried to kill her but only because she angered him not that he hated her. He wished he could go back and stop himself from doing that but he knew that is was impossible. He felt her snuggle up to his chest so he held her tighter and let himself drift off into a light snooze.

I looked at the reviews and yes Shippo is going to come into the story later on thnx for the comments

Plz R&R thnx bye


	3. Shippo!

An unexpected future

Chapter 3 – Shippo!

Im sorry for not updating sooner but like I said on my other stories I was buisy with homework and stuff so I will dedicate most of this holiday to these fanfiction, but still do my history homework.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" Sango screamed at the very scared and ashamed hanyou.  
"I…I" was all Inuyasha could get out before being hit by her hiraikotsu (sp?) Shippo watched as Inuyasha fell to the ground clutching his head in pain.  
"Mama" he whispered. Over the years shippo had come to think of Kagome as a mother. Now that she was gone he was lost, his heart ached to see her again but the chances of that were slim. He lifted his nose and smelled the air as the wind blew, it was faint but he could smell her. His shoulders relaxed and his face softened. He looked back at the others and smiled, he might never see them again but he wanted to be with his mother even if she wasn't blood related. He ran in the direction of her scent, hoping he could see her again.

Kagome slowly awoke all the pain from the day before gone, she felt new, fresh, ready for anything. She went to lift her arms and stretch but a firm chest blocked her from doing so. She looked up to the peaceful face of Sesshomaru, and thoughts of the night before came flooding back. She remembered what Sesshomaru had done and the immense pain shooting through her body. Then she remembered the words of Midoriko,  
_ "Kagome I am here to show you something, this is who you really are, and who you will be for the rest of your life!"_ she shook her head at the thought, she couldn't have changed, she was the same old kagome, wasn't she? She rubbed her eyes, throwing the thought out of her head and felt something scratch her face.  
'What the?' she thought as she looked at her hands. Very sharp nails replaced small delicate fingernails, she took a look at a lock of hair that was over her shoulder but it was the same colour. Kagome desperately wanted to go to a river and look at herself but she was locked in a sleeping Sesshomaru's embrace. Her hands carefully slid around his wrists prying them off of her waist and she stood. Hearing a rush of water not too far away she head off desperate to see her new appearance.

Shippo had been running for a day now, following his mother's scent. As the scent got stronger it mixed with something else, waterfalls. He stopped at a river flowing from a mountain, and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She was examining herself in the water, black hair flowed in the slight breeze and for some reason she was wearing the same things kagome wore. His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he neared the strange girl. She suddenly looked up, her eyes tearing up at the sight of him. His nose twitched and he flung himself into the girl's arms.

'Shippo!' Kagome thought as she looked up, tears welled at her eyes as the boy flung himself at her.  
"SHIPPO!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face.  
"Mamma I missed you why did you leave?" shippo asked as he buried his face into her shoulder.  
"I couldn't stay with Inuyasha, not anymore" she said softly as she brushed the young kitsune's hair. He sobbed into her shoulder, clutching onto her school shirt for dear life.  
"Shhhhhhh, im not going anywhere, I wont leave you again" she reassured shippo.

Sesshomaru shot awake, something was missing 'Kagome' he though standing quickly while sniffing the air. He followed her scent. He came into a clearing that had a river flowing through it. It was very peaceful and the scene before him could have made even a grown man 'awww' at it. Kagome sat holding a small kitsune cub in her arms, tears stained her cheeks, her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful expression on her face.  
"Kagome" he said softly. Her eye sprung open and she nearly screamed. She looked at shippo and smile relaxing again, after knowing that it was only Sesshomaru. She stood and heard shippo say "don't leave me again mama", the desperation in his voice made fresh tears spill from her eye.  
"Im not leaving you, your coming with me this time" she said softly. Sesshomaru watched the scene play out infrount of him and came to a conclusion that she would be a good mother to his pups.  
"We are going with Sesshomaru, don't be afraid he wont hurt you," she said as she walked towards him. They walked back to the clearing that they shared before and smiled. It was like a little home, the fire had died out in the middle but light shone through the trees. Shippo had eventually fallen asleep and kagome relit the fire.

She sat with her back against Sesshomaru's chest and she sighed contently. Sesshomaru lowered his head and nuzzled her neck.  
"Kagome, allow me to court you" he asked quietly. Her eyes widened and she smiled.  
"Yes" was her simple reply. He turned her head to him and he gave her a kiss. His mouth trailed down to the junction between her neck and shoulder and slightly bit down, not enough to draw blood. He took his fangs out of her skin and planted a kiss on the mark. What he left on her shoulder was a courting mark showing a blue Crescent moon.

Im sorry it took so long to update this story please tell me is this chapter is good and please also flame me so I can get better at writing these story's thank you bye ^^


End file.
